Breaking the Wall
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: A one-shot focused on a pairing that breaks down the fourth wall. Who can't resist an angsty, white haired, purple eyed vampire? Ikuto, apparently. Crack pairing, Zeruto.


_**Breaking the Wall**_

_**By:**_ _LilyGinnyBlack_

**WARNING: THIS SERIES IS PURE AND UTTER CRACK! XD Also, there is Shonen-ai/Yaoi/BL present within this series as well as Yuri/Shoujo-ai later on, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters that appear in this series belongs to me, nor the plots or settings, though the SFAC **does **belong to me. Ikuto and other**_**Shugo Chara**_**characters belong to ©Peach-Pit and Satelight. While Zero and other**_**Vampire Knight**_**characters belong to ©Matsuri Hino and Studio Deen. Other characters, from other series, are briefly mentioned, but not in any great detail. Nevertheless, I do not own them either.**

_A/N:As I mentioned in the warning, this is complete and utter crack, so don't take it very seriously. While I wouldn't say that this will be exactly humorous, per se, after all, Zero is involved here, I wouldn't say that this was a serious piece of writing either. I shall comment some more on this afterwards. For now, please enjoy! : )_

-()-

It was the start of the new year, and thus, it was the first meeting of the SFAC, or the Society for Fetish Anime Characters. The usual members abound; catgirls aplenty, along with the occasional bunny girl and the like. But this year, not only was there a surge in the amount of male fetish anime characters-the catboy section had gone up a few, and a demon that just screamed human, with the exception of his devilish smile and blood red eyes, was added to the usual hybrid mix-there was also an odd abundance of vampires.

It was apparently the latest fad in the non-fiction world.

And while it was common for the demons to stay with the demons, even when two of them-brothers- got into a heated fight every year over whether or not the younger should be deemed a dogboy or a demon, and it was common for the catboys to stay to themselves-especially the little sulky one who always looked like he never wanted to be there, and was always adorned with a bandage on his cheek-this year there were a few changes. The unique, red eyed demon, who happened to be dressed as a fashionable butler, was entertaining all with a few magic tricks. Meanwhile, a silver haired, purple eyed vampire made his way over to the catboys. His face was set in a hard frown.

A one, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, took this all in with mischievous, dark blue eyes. An amused smirk pulled at his lips. Perhaps this party wouldn't be as much of a drag as he had first anticipated. Personally, he hadn't the slightest intention to attend, but that higher power, which had created all of the creatures he happened to be interacting with, wouldn't allow such a thing to be. Thus, he found himself seated at the party with a bored, orange-haired teen on his left, who looked wholly human, a gloomy, young catboy to his right, and a catboy who appeared slightly insane across from him (and seemed to be cursing a certain "Vincent" into damnation). Therefore, the sight of this-obviously-moody vampire grabbed Ikuto's attention instantly.

The teen vampire sat next to the crazy haired catboy who was across from Ikuto. The longer Ikuto examined the teen, the more he kept thinking that something was oddly familiar about him. It was a stupid thing to muse over though, and with a small shake of his head, the idea that was forming in his mind disappeared.

He decided that small talk was the best option.

"So…what are you doing over here? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable around those other blood suckers?" A teasing smirk played over Ikuto's lips, but disappeared with a verbal slap.

"No! I'll never feel "comfortable" around those monsters! They make me sic-But aren't you one of them?" Ikuto's voice cut into the level E's would-be rant and caused the silver haired nosferatu pause, at least for a second, "…Yeah, I am. But it's not like I had much of a choice. I mean, did you have a choice in being a catboy?"

Lowering his eyelids just so, shifting his cool black irises, and pouting his lips slightly, Ikuto responded with, "More or less."

The other teen "che"-ed and with a voice dry with sarcasm stated, "Well, aren't you lucky."

"Yeah, I guess I am." There was a definite cocky smile gracing Ikuto's features by this point. "But…There must be something…interesting…entertaining…about being a vampire, isn't there?"

"No. Not really."

"Well, I'd like to disprove that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

The smile transformed into a devilish grin, "Come with me?" The catboy raised an eyebrow for good measure. It worked!

"Fine. It's not like I'd have any more fun trying to chat with those horrid monsters." A shift of the vampire's head indicated that he was talking about his "fellow members."

And so, the vampire followed the catboy out of the room.

-()-

Zero wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this situation. In a situation that he hated and with someone he really didn't even know. But, for some otherworldly reason, he felt a pull to this catboy. He was positive that he had never set his eyes on him before, and yet…

The thought disappeared before he could even properly place it.

Here he was: sucking this catboys blood, making the other moan and lean up against the wall. Brief flashes of another reacting in a nearly identical way flashed across his eyes, but he forced it away. And, just like then, right now he really didn't want this. Yet…the thirst…

Before, when he had arrived at this "party" he was thirsty. The smell of all the near human beings around was driving him near crazy. So when the dark haired teen offered himself up, saying he wanted to give it a try, "Well, we _are_ in a fetish society, aren't we? Better make a good use of it," was his reasoning. Just like that, without any great persuasion he drew himself closer.

Then he pulled his lips back, drew the slightly smaller boy closer, and planted his teeth right into the soft flesh of the other's neck. His lips massaged the area as he began to suck the life blood from the other boy, who, during the process, had his arms wrapped tightly around him. His back against the wall to stabilize him, but doing a horrid job of it, Zero could tell.

After all, the catboys eyes were half lidded and his lips were slightly parted. Just when he was sure the dark haired boy's legs were going to give out, he detracted his teeth from the other's flesh. The boy collapsed to the floor, his breathing light and his breaths quick, short, trying to take in as much air as possible.

Once his breathing turned normal again and he got to his feet (a hand shifted through his dark locks), he chuckled. _Chuckled_. Zero didn't get people at times. They really made no sense. He had just done a horrendous act, for a reason he utterly could not explain, and this other boy just thought it the funniest thing in the world!

As his mind tried to comprehend this, or so it seemed to him, incomprehensible teen across from him, the space between them was gone and somewhat chapped lips were placed over his.

-()-

Dragging his lips over the others, Ikuto couldn't explain his actions. It was as if there was a higher power at work and he, really, didn't have any problem with that. Though the brief flash of an angry faced Amu flashed before his eyes, he really couldn't pull his lips away from this boy he didn't even know, yet mysteriously seemed to recognize.

Wanting to make the other moan like he had, Ikuto was gentle. He sucked on the flesh with care, which soon lead to the vampire opening his lips just so and allowing Ikuto entrance. Exploring carefully, running his tongue over the sharp fangs (merely out of curiosity, these were "real" fangs, after all), and divulging into every soft spot he could find, Ikuto finally extracted a moan from light haired vampire. Thus, with his goal accomplished he pulled away.

"That was a little thank you."

Then, diving in again, the other boy still in a daze, Ikuto bite down as hard as he could on the vampire's lips. He drew just a little blood, he heard a sharp hiss, and his tongue darted out to lap up just a bit. A small drop or two.

"That was pay back."

And with that Ikuto walked away. Still slightly unstable on his feet and still just a little light headed due to the blood loss. With a backhanded wave he he reached out and opened the door that held them in this deserted room, walked pass the threshold, and shut the door behind him. There was no reason for him to stay now. He had his fun, all the while he could say that he went to this small get together without lying. He could also inform anyone who may ask that he had a rather…fascinating time. Besides all that though, Ikuto was a free, stray cat; in other words, he didn't like hanging around one particular place too long.

And he had had enough this place to last him awhile.

-()-

Upon returning back to their respective worlds, both Zero and Ikuto came across their significant other looking at certain types of videos on a web hosting site known as YouTube.

Upon further inspection both Zero and Ikuto saw that these "certain types of videos" were of themselves…in rather suggestive situations and/or positions with rather suggestive music,, with rather suggestive music, playing in the background.

Upon asking their significant other about these "certain types of videos" both Zero and Ikuto were able to conclude a few things:

-These videos dubbed their ("non-existent") relationship Zeruto.

-The creators of these "certain types of videos" also dubbed their ("non-existent") relationship a "crack pairing," since they were oh-so positive that these two individuals would never, ever have the chance to meet, let alone have any type of sexual and/or romantic encounter. They were a "cross series" pairing after all (oh, how little those "fans" know!)

And lastly: Zeruto was, apparently, all the craze.

Zero and Ikuto were still trying to figure out why.

(At least that whole "undeniable pull" that they each felt had an explanation now.)

-()-

_A/N: So yes, the fourth wall was broken numerous amounts of time and they don't actually meet in either one's original universe. But, in order to pull this pairing off, there is no way that the fourth wall cannot be broken, and since I wanted to keep this to a one-shot…that means no taking place in one of their original universes (that would have required either an extremely long one-shot or a chaptered fic)._

_And it ended up being humorous, didn't it? xD_

_As is mentioned at the end of this fic, Zeruto seems to be all the craze on Youtube (which, by the way, doesn't belong to me either). After watching all of those very creative videos, I finally had to succumb to writing a fic on them. I simply _had _to!_

_Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care! : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
